World of Hunter × Hunter
|name = World of Hunter × Hunter |kanji = ハンター世界と文化Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (pg. 152) |romaji = Hantā Sekai to Bunka |also known as = Hunter World and Culture (Lit. transl.) |classification = Fictional Universe |located in = Hunter × Hunter manga (Canonically) H×H-related media (Variable/Uncertain canocicity or Non-canon) |owned by = Yoshihiro Togashi (Creator) |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Pilot OVA Episode 1 (1999) Episode 1 (2011) |image gallery = }} The World of Hunter × Hunter (ハンター世界と文化, Hantā Sekai to Bunka—lit. "Hunter World and Culture") is a fictional universe created by Yoshihiro Togashi. Overview The Hunter × Hunter world is composed of the ocean and the 6 continents which look similar to those of the real world but have different locations. There are 250 countries in the world and only two continents are known by name so far: the Yorbian and Azian continents. In reality, the "ocean" where these continents are is a great lake in the Dark Continent called Lake Mobius. Beyond the geographical/physical aspects, it is also composed of many other fictional cultural aspects, including: languages, currencies, ethnicities, etc. List of Places in the "Known" World Hunter_X_Hunter_World_Map.jpg|Hunter × Hunter world map of definite locations * Yorbian Continent ** United States of Saherta *** Yorknew City **** Bull Market **** Cemetery Building **** Hotel Beitacle **** Hotel Bayloke **** Dayroad Park **** Castor Line **** Lipa Station **** Saloma Mall **** Tarsetol Station **** Continental Street ***** Motoba Building **** Lingon Airport **** Preview Market **** Southernpiece Auction House *** Gordeau Desert *** Glam Gas Land **** Royal Glam Hotel **** Princess Hotel ***** Bar Jack ** Balsa Islands *** Mitene Union **** NGL ***** NGL Border Stop ***** D² Manufacturing Plant ***** Chimera Ant Nest **** Republic of Rokario ***** Ininge City ***** Miera Mountains ***** Pata City ***** Quen City ***** Doli City ****** Aguilor ****** Tri-Orb Hotel ***** Setl City ***** Quant City ***** Roto Mountains ***** Bilgai Desert **** Republic of Hass **** Republic of West Gorteau **** Republic of East Gorteau ***** Peijin ***** Royal Palace of East Gorteau ***** Luonton City ***** Mandai City ***** Taba City ***** Underground Clinic ***** Underground Lake ** Battera's Castle * Azian Continent ** Kakin Empire *** Hoihoi Hotel * Greed Island ** Masadora *** Spell Card Shop ** Soufrabi ** Aiai ** Antokiba *** Wig & Pen *** Caveau de Riquewihr ** Rubicuta ** Dorias ** Limeiro ** G.I. Port ** G.I. Badlands ** G.I. Starting Point ** Village of the Bandits from the Mountains ** Bunzen ** Trade Shops * Unnamed Continent 1 ** Federation of Ochima * Unnamed Continent 2 ** Begerossé Union * Unnamed Continent 3 ** Kukan'yu Kingdom *** Dolle Harbor *** Lone Pine Tree *** Zaban City **** Tsubashi Street *** Milsy Wetlands *** Visca Forest Preserve *** Split Mountain *** Raoul Mountain *** Trick Tower *** Zevil Island *** Beeskafmarro **** Diksakura ** Jappon * Unnamed Continent 4 ** Republic of Padokea *** Kukuroo Mountain **** Testing Gate ** Parasta *** Parasta Airport ** Mimbo Republic ** Heavens Arena ** Swardani City * Unknown Locations ** Nebaska ** Whale Island *** Snakebeech Forest ** Lurka Ruins ** Congo Gold Vein ** Meteor City *** Zazan's Palace ** Lukso Province ** Nancha City ** Nostrade's Mansion ** Sengi Guild ** Kotoritana Republic ** Lapet Republic ** Fānlīn Medical College ** Varvard ** Miwal University ** Egypersia ** Yul *** Yul National Treasury ** Lubo ** Midonite *** Wollow Forest *** Forest Ruins *** Underground Ruins *** Zegin's Mansion List of Places in the "Outside" World * Dark Continent ** Lake Mobius *** New Continent Fauna and Flora Beyond the real-life animals and plants featured in the Hunter × Hunter world there is a myriad of in-universe exclusive beings. * Animals: ** Ai ** Albino Ponytail Cat ** Camp Tiger ** Deodorosaurus ** Eight-legged dog ** Fisher Bird ** Foxbear ** Frog-In-Waiting ** Great Stamp ** Hellbell ** Hemotropic Butterfly ** Hypnosis Butterfly ** Man-faced Ape ** Master of the Swamp ** Noggin Lugging Tortoise ** Pap ** Piko ** Ruse Raven ** Sea Fireflies ** Six-legged Flying Beast ** Small-billed Swan ** Speckled Squirrel ** Spider Eagle ** Spotted Leeches ** Two-headed Wolf ** World Tree Birds ** Big Horn Bear ** Giant Three-headed Snake ** Giant Tree Frog ** Panda Frog ** Round Turtle ** Magical Beasts: *** Chimera Ants (Only the hybrids that inhabit the Human World) *** Kiriko *** Flying Lizard *** Mandragora *** Strange Chicken * Plants, trees, and fungi: ** Bira ** Brion ** Claymore Mushroom ** Herb for All-illnesses ** Metallion ** Nitro Rice ** World Trees ** Big Horn Bear Moss ** Amami Herb ** Hisobori Herb ** Mitsuhoshi Herb ** Tsukiyomi Herb * Diseases: ** Zobae Disease * Nen-made, artificial creatures: ** Bubble Horse ** Cyclops ** Hyper Puffball ** King White Stag Beetle ** Melanin Lizard ** Owl NPC ** Radio Rat ** Unnamed One-eyed Monster ** Unnamed Slime Monster ** Unnamed Worm Monster ** Wolf Pack Mineral Resources * Unmanned Rock * Trinity Elixir Underworld Groups and Organizations * Mafia Community: ** Ten Dons *** Shadow Beasts *** Ritz Family **** Nostrade Family *** Kakin's Mafia: **** Cha-R Family **** Heil-Ly Family **** Xi-Yu Family **** Buor Family * Thieves groups: ** Phantom Troupe ** Kute Gang of Thieves * Assassins groups: ** Freelance Assassins ** Zoldyck Family * Other: ** NGL's Drug Cartel Drugs * D² * Clean Leaf Events * Underground Auction Ethnicities * Aiboni Clan * Gyudondond Tribe * Kurta Clan * Miha Clan * Sumi * Unicorn Tribe * Glam Clan Languages and Writing Systems There are at least 200 languages in the world, as revealed by the Beatle-07 cell phone's technical specifications.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 Some of them are: * a common language seemingly spoken in the majority of countries, which utilizes a fictional writing system; * a language identical to real-life English, including its writing system.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 199 It is widespread enough for featuring on signs inside the Black Whale as a second language;Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 381 * a language identical to real-life Japanese, including its writing system, spoken in Jappon;Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 38 ** the same language might have been used in the signboard of a dojo;Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 265 * the language spoken by the Kurta Clan in the Lukso Province;Hunter × Hunter - Volume 0, Chapter 1 * Feitan's mother tongue;Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 229 * a language spoken in the Kakin Empire, or an alternative writing system;Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 187 * a language spoken in NGL (unverified).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 Ancient Languages * Ancient KappeHunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 * Nankul * Various languages from civilizations that explored the Dark ContinentHunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 Nen-related Languages/Scripts * Mysterious Inscription * Divine Script Currencies * Jenny ( ) * Pail Trivia * The world of Hunter × Hunter looks like a map of Earth, but with the various continents tilted and relocated. ** Real world locations that are missing include Sri Lanka, Greenland, Iceland, Central America, and Antarctica. ** Despite the rearranged pattern of the continents, in Chapter 56 a regular world map centered on Japan and the Pacific Ocean can be seen. * The common language is substantially the same as Japanese in terms of grammar, the only difference being the writing system. References ar:عالم_هانتر_×_هانتر es:Mundo_de_Hunter_×_Hunter fr:Mappemonde pl:Świat_Hunter_x_Hunter ru:Карта zh:獵人的世界 Category:Content Category:Locations Category:Group Category:Fauna Category:Flora Category:Languages and Writing Systems